That's Wrong
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Geez, who knew what algebra homework and vanilla cherry blossom shampoo could do! ONESHOT. JILEY.


"That's wrong."

The voice startled me and I jumped. I felt someone's breath on my neck and in the corner of my eye I saw blond hair. I scowled and said stiffly,

"I don't need your insight, Jake. I know what I'm doing." He took a deep closer and peered at my algebra paper with his cheek brushing against mine. It occurred to me that this was as close as we have ever gotten. I shuttered.

I could see him grin and then say, "Hm...Actually, they are all wrong."

I moved my chair away from him and whipped up my paper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said harshly, "You are the wrong one."

"Well, ex-cuse me! I was just trying to help you!" He said in mock innocence.

"Well you're excused!" I spat as I turned back around in the library seat. He seemed unbothered as he casually leaned against my chair and leaned back over my shoulder, staring at my math homework.

"Would you stop?" I asked in an agitated voice. He just grinned and said,

"You are forgetting to make it one half base times height. You are just multiplying base times height for the triangles. It's supposed to be one half base times height."

"Shut up." I said as I looked over my work. Darn it, he's right.

"Your hair smells good." He stated randomly with a smile. I sighed in annoyance and said,

"Well when you're done smelling my hair can you please leave so I can focus on my homework?"

"What is it? Is it like vanilla violet shampoo or something…?" He asked as he leaned his cheek against my hair. I shifted uncomfortably and said with a sneer,

"It's vanilla cherry blossom, if you must know."

"Vanilla cherry blossom…yup. I can smell that." He said. I scowled,

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met in my life. And the most annoying."

"Well I try."

"Will you please leave?" I asked again, my annoyance very clear in my voice, "So I can do my homework?"

"I don't know," He said as he casually picked up a piece of my hair and idly twirled it in-between his fingers, "You seem to be doing much better since I came. You already have half of them fixed."

I sighed and smacked his hand, "Stop touching me."

He let go of my hair and said, "Geez, sorry. I just marvel the way your hair is so silky smooth and how it just slides between your fingers when you hold it...how do you get it to do that?"

I shut my book with a thud and said in an ugly voice, "I wash it."

"Really? How often would you say you wash it? Once a day? Twice a day? Three times a day?"

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, "Jake, please leave. You are bugging me."

"I'm just wondering. It's an innocent question."

"Twice a day, now leave me alone."

"Really? You take two baths a day? You must be very clean," He moved his head down and smelled my neck,

"Even your skin smells good!"

I screamed and said, "That's called soap! S-O-A-P! You rub it on your skin, and then you wash it off."

"Hm, you do that twice a day?"

"Yes, now please go! Geez, you are so annoying!"

"Do you…need any help?" He asked with a cheeky grin, "I mean smelling this good must take a lot of time and care…everyone could use a hand."

That was it. I spun around in my chair and slapped him squarely in the cheek. As he stumbled back, his foot got stuck on the chair leg and sent my chair flying out from under me, which sent me flying down on top of the antagonist himself. My math book, homework and papers went flying wildly around us and my hair was all on his face.

"Ow…" I muttered as I felt the chair fall with a heavy thud on my ankle.

I looked at Jake in sudden alarm that my fall had harmed him. He seemed perfectly okay. He was grinning and trying to pull my hair out of his mouth that had unfortunately fallen in there.

"It tastes as good as it smells and feels." He joked as he rubbed the back of his head that has slammed against the floor. I rolled my eyes and quickly moved my hair, but not before making a mental note to wash it twice tonight.

As he looked back up at me, our eyes caught. And for a brief moment, both of us were leaning in as if in a trance. As soon as our lips touched, the library door opens and someone shrieks.

"Miss Stewart! Mr. Ryan! No PDA on school property!"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I look up at me and Jake's algebra teacher. I stuttered out,

"Yes, of course Mrs. Jackson. I am very sorry."

Silence. No one moved.

"Oh for God's sake Miss Stewart! Get off him!" She screams. I rolled off in embarrassment and as me and Jake get off each other she taps her foot.

"What was going on here?"

"Well we were thinking about having sex right here in the unlocked library full of teachers, same old same old." Jake said sarcastically. Mrs. Jackson's eyes widened as she thought Jake was serious.

"He's just kidding Mrs.," I said quickly, "I was doing my algebra homework."

"Ok really? Then let me see it." She says in a disbelieving voice. I quickly sort through the papers on the floor and pick up my homework. She snatches it and looks through it.

"All of them are right…" She said in amazement, "Did you get a tutor?"

"Uhh…I guess you could say that." I reply as I smile at Jake. He grins back and whispers,

"I told you so."


End file.
